


Doctor Light

by VengefulFallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Linda Knows! AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulFallen/pseuds/VengefulFallen
Summary: Before Barry could stop it, the call came through to Wells's call of 'Barry, the Flash needs to get over here now', and Barry whirled around quickly to see Linda smirking softly and telling him to go, they'd talk about this later.Basically, I've decided it all went wrong when Linda Park left the picture so AU where Linda Knows.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen/Linda Park, Iris West & Joe West
Kudos: 6





	Doctor Light

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! I've seen the Flash before, through like season four or five and I just started rewatching it, Iris was not a good influence and Linda would have prevented Flashpoint (I'm on ep. 13, had to stop at the part where Linda tells Barry he blew it because :((

"Sorry Linda, I'm just a little worried about, um, moving too fast." Linda smiled.

"It's okay, I hate slow."

And then his phone dinged, but before either of them could do anything a voice came through, "Barry, we need the Flash here, like, now, FIRESTORM." And that must have meant something because Barry's eyes changed in that moment, became more serious.

Wait, _Flash_. Wasn't that that new speed hero people were so crazy about? Why would Barry have to deal with this then? Linda's mind then jumped to Barry's vibrating, the sudden bursts of wind when she walked off and the slight smoking of his shoes and lack of breath when she would return. _Barry was the Flash_.

Linda sat up then, and looked at Barry levelly.

"I'd suppose they need the Flash then?" His silence was answer enough as she just added "Go get 'em then, but we'll be talking about this later."

Barry rushed to get dressed and grab his suit then, his main thoughts being FIRESTORM and the upcoming talk with Linda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Updates whenever, please leave a comment or kudos to let me know if you enjoyed it, both help so much and feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
